1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable connector device for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices have been developed, they have been adapted to cover a variety of fields which are at the heart of modern lives. These electronic devices have been produced in various sizes according to their functions and preference of users. Manufacturers of the electronic devices are concerned about aesthetics as well as functions and slimness of their electronic devices. Although the electronic devices of the manufacturers have the same function as those of other manufacturers generally, electronic devices having more beautiful design are a more preferred by users.
The above-described electronic devices are on a trend of being changed toward maximizing portability. For this reason, it is important to manufacture a cable connector device which charges a battery pack mounted on or in the electronic device or interwork with an external device (e.g., a Personal Computer, etc.) and transmits and receives data.
In general, this cable connector device is formed as a corresponding shape to be inserted into a connector port of the electronic device. For example, there are cable connector devices of various connection types, such as a 5-pin micro cable connector, a 10-pin cable connector, and a 24-pin cable connector.
A connector port in which insertion grooves are commonly formed is installed in a conventional electronic device such that it is mounted on a board of the conventional electronic device and a part of it is exposed to the outside. The cable connector device often connects to the conventional electronic device electrically, and charges the battery pack and/or transmits and receives data by inserting a connector installed at its one end into this insertion groove.
However, the cable connector device inserted into the conventional electronic device is not easily connected to the conventional electronic device which is gradually miniaturized and is thin and light. A connector connection portion of the cable connector device is damaged by certain impact from the outside or the connector port of the conventional electronic device is damaged by severe impact from the outside. Accordingly, because the damaged components must be replaced, they impose an economic burden on the user.